Repetierpistole M1912
The , also known as the M.12, is a semi-automatic pistol, chambered in 9mm Steyr, and developed by Austrian firm for the Austro-Hungarian army, who adopted it in 1912. During World War I, the weapon was supplied to the professional units of the Austrian Landwehr while older designs were issued to the conscripted Common Army. In the same period, orders for the M1912 were fulfilled for Imperial Germany, in addition to and Chile. Its use continued in World War II, where pistols in 9mm Luger were produced for the Wehrmacht after Austria's annexation. The weapon possesses a fixed magazine in the grip, which is fed from the top using 8-round stripper clips. The M1912 performed admirably during World War I, where its robust operating system proved resilient to the adverse conditions of the trenches. A select-fire machine pistol variant of the weapon was produced during the First World War, known as the M.12/P.16, and comes with an extended 16-round magazine and is often fitted with a shoulder stock. Battlefield 1 Repetierpistole M1912 |level = |cost = |kit = |ammotype = 9x23mm Steyr |maxrange = |recoil1st = 1.0 |slot = Sidearm |hud = |recoildec = 5.0 |spreadz = 0.3 (Static) 0.6 (Moving) |spreaduz = 0.8 (Static) 1.2 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.15 |spreaddec = 4.5 |source = }} The Repetierpistole M1912 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1. The pistol is somewhat unique due to its fixed magazine, permitting reloading only using a stripper clip. For a non-empty reload, the remaining rounds must first be ejected (the player does not lose the bullets emptied in this manner) before a fresh clip is inserted. This makes the M1912 one of the only sidearms to reload faster when completely empty. This weapon encourages a relatively unusual playstyle among pistols. It has an identical rate of fire and magazine capacity to the Mle 1903, but less damage falloff. This makes the weapon unusually suitable for finishing off enemies at a healthy distance, assuming they are already damaged. Furthermore, its lack of a removable magazine encourages always emptying the magazine before reloading - even if it is not necessary. As an example, if there are less than 4 shots in the magazine it is much quicker to fire them off and reload than go through the mid-magazine reload sequence. Besides that, the M1912 is a very reliable weapon. The Repetierpistole M1912 fills the role of medium-damage, medium rate-of-fire pistol for the Support kit. It is quite similar to the Medic's C96 in this regard. Weapon Skins · The Kaiserjäger |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = Col di Lana · |group3 = Special |list3 = Royal Decree · Royal Edict · Royal Order · Royal Statute}} Gallery Repetierpistole M1912 idle BF1.jpg|Repetierpistole M1912 Repetierpistole M1912 ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights Repetierpistole M1912 Reload BF1.jpg|Reloading, the player will eject the rounds (the number of rounds are depending on how many rounds there was in the magazine). Repetierpistole M1912 Reload 2 BF1.jpg|Reloading via a stripper clip Repetierpistole M1912 Chambering BF1.jpg|Pulling back the slide after an empty reload. Steyr M1912 Trailer.png|The Repetierpistole M1912 in the Gamescom Trailer. Maschinenpistole M1912/P.16 |slot = Primary |fire = Automatic (Storm) 2-round burst (Experimental) Semi-Automatic |rof = 900 RPM (Storm) 1200 RPM (Experimental) |ammotype = 9×23mm Steyr |damage = 26.5 - 15 * 26.5 (0-11 meters) * 26.5 - 25 (11-12 meters) * 25 - 20.84 (12-21 meters) * 20.84 - 20 (21-22 meters) * 20 - 17.37 (22-29 meters) * 17.37 - 16.67 (29-30 meters) * 16.67 - 15 (30-37 meters) * 15 (37+ meters) |magazine = 16 rounds (8 round stripper clip) |reserve = 144 rounds |partial = 0.9666s (Pre-Reload Delay) 0.52s (First Bullet Reload) 0.42s (Bullet Reload) 1.833s (Strip Reload) 0.866s (Post-Reload Delay) |empty = 0.3s (Pre-Reload Delay) -0.99s (First Bullet Reload) -1.0s (Bullet Reload) 1.5s (Strip Reload) 0.8s (Post-Reload Delay) |hud = |vel = 350 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 8 |spreadz = 0.4 (Static) 0.5 (Moving) |spreaduz = 1 (Static) 1.5 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.045 |spreaddec = 2.7 |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic}} The Maschinenpistole M1912/P.16 is a weapon that was introduced in Battlefield 1: Turning Tides expansion for the Assault class.All You Need To Know About The Battlefield 1 Turning Tides Release - retrieved October 16, 2017 It features a high rate of fire, comparable to the Frommer Stop Auto. It reloads using the same 8-round stripper clips as the pistol variant, but with double the capacity. Rounds remaining in the magazine are no longer ejected at the start of a reload, and the gun can also be reloaded with individual rounds instead of just stripper clips. There are two variants of the weapon. The Storm variant is the fully-automatic version with iron sights. The Experimental version was added in the Weapon Crate update on May 7 2018, and features a two-round burst fire mode and a lens sight. Weapon Skins · The Tyrolean |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = Major Fuchs · Standschützen |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Jutland · Battle of Tsingtao · Battle of the Falkland Islands · Battle of the Strait of Otranto}} Gallery MP1912Hip.PNG|Storm variant Maschinenpistole_M1912.P.16_Experimental_BF1.jpg|Experimental variant MP1912Sights.PNG|Iron sights MP1912ReloadClip.PNG|Reloading with a strip clip MP1912ReloadSingle.PNG|Reloading a single round Battlefield V }} The Repetierpistole M1912 is a weapon featured in Battlefield V. It was confirmed in an official blog post detailing changes to the Combat Roles system.https://www.ea.com/en-gb/games/battlefield/news/battlefield-5-support-class-and-combat-roles The pistol is on par with the Ruby as the fastest firing sidearm in game, and has less severe damage drop off consistent with other 9mm handguns such as the P08 and P38. It is further tied with the highest muzzle velocity in class at 350 m/s, although recoil is the highest amongst the semi-automatic pistols. The Repetierpistole's primary drawback is its lengthy reload time resulting from its use of stripper clips rather than a detachable magazine. Unlike other weapons, the partial reload time is longer than when empty as the remaining bullets must be ejected before a fresh clip can be used. Gallery BF5 M1912 Pistol Crouching.jpg|Crouching Grip BF5 M1912 Pistol Iron Sights.jpg|Iron Sights BF5 M1912 Pistol Reloading.jpg|Reloading BF5 M1912 Pistol Empty Reload.jpg|Empty Reload BF5 M1912 Pistol Running.jpg|Running Grip BF5 Support Promotional 01.jpg Trivia *Repetierpistole means "repeating pistol" in German, and Maschinenpistole means "machine pistol" in German. *The number of rounds that flies out of the gun during the non-empty reload corresponds to the actual number of remaining rounds inside the gun. *The Maschinenpistole M1912/P.16 is the only weapon not used by the Scout class that can have the Radium Sight equipped in lieu of the standard iron sights. *The Maschinenpistole M1912/P.16 originally had a 1200 RPM fire rate, but the in-game menus reported it as 900 RPM. The fire rate was lowered to the correct level in the January 2018 Update. *The empty reload of the Maschinenpistole M1912/P.16 loads in two 8-round stripper clips with different animations, making the empty reload technically a unique reload animation. References Category:Pistols Category:Sidearms of Battlefield 1 Category:Battlefield 1: Turning Tides Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield 1 Category:Machine Pistols Category:Sidearms of Battlefield V